


Too Much

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Reader hears a noise at night and decides to check what’s going on. What she discovers is nothing close to what she thought it would be.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Well, that got written in a flash, ha ha. Hope you like it and, if I keep up the pace, you’ll get all those reader insert fics before the year ends, wohoo!

It’s a game they play every night.

Lying in the shadows in their own rooms before it’s way past midnight, sneaking through the corridors to make sure she really is asleep, keeping themselves as quiet as they can manage. They can’t have her noticing or hearing anything they do. 

This time, Dean goes out of his room first and heads straight toward Sam’s, freezing halfway when he hears a noise coming from her room. It’s probably a snore so he ignores it and keeps walking, leaping into Sam’s arms the moment the door opens wide.

They’re all over each other when the door slams closed, but neither remembers to close it, both too wrapped up in the moment to think straight.

***

Her body arches from the bed when she comes for the god-knows-which time, her heart thudding in her chest like an animal threatening to escape out of its cage. The sheets are sticking to her skin uncomfortably with sweat, so she kicks them off fast, groaning at how dry her mouth feels from all held-back moans and screams.

But their names still echo in her head, like a prayer never spoken, and she shakes her head to get them out, to get rid of them. She knows Sam and Dean will never want to have her anyway; they’re too busy saving the world to even think about finding someone.

It seems like they gave up on it a long time ago.

She throws on the first t-shirt her gaze lands on and hops off the bed, taking a minute to steady herself against the wall before she heads out of the room. Even though the pleasure’s still lingering at the back of her mind, it’s far from enough and is still making her a bit dizzy. She knows well it will never be enough, but there’s nothing she can do with it.

Nothing at all.

The corridor is empty and dark when she makes her way to the kitchen, almost breaking out into a run to make sure nobody notices her. She doesn’t think either of the brothers would be happy with the fact she’s running around almost naked, but she’s past caring at such a late hour.

After downing a glass of ice cold water, she heads back to her room, but something doesn’t feel quite right and she stops in the middle of her way. Her gaze moves around quick, hunter’s instincts on edge as she tries to pinpoint down the source of the foul feeling. Finally, she figures it out.

The door to Sam’s room is barely ajar, light spilling out onto the corridor like a thin ribbon. She swallows the lump in her throat, trying to ignore the fear bubbling deep inside her. Sam never leaves his light open at night so something must be seriously off. When she’s about to push the door all the way open, a moan reaches her ears and she stops dead in her tracks.

What the fuck was that?

She presses herself against the door frame, hoping to sneak a look inside the room, even though it’ll be difficult with how little the space between the frame and the door is. She braces herself for a fight, her muscles tense and on edge, but nothing can prepare her for the sight that she encounters.

Sam and Dean are lying on the bed naked, side by side, their bodies taking up all the space on the bed. They’re kissing like there’s no tomorrow and that’s already enough to alight the fire deep inside her, but it’s not the end of it. Not even close.

Sam’s got his hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, and Dean has his fist wrapped around Sam’s, both of them moving at a fast pace. Their muscles are bulging as they jerk each other off quick, like they’re going to die if they don’t get their respectful releases.

And, well, she feels like dying too, but for a completely different reason.

She can’t control herself with such a sight in front of her; she suspected there was something in between the brothers, but she had no proof, at least not until now. And now everything was metaphorically out in the open, all for her to see, and there’s no easy way to process it. Especially not that the desire in her body skyrockets the moment she really wraps her mind around it.

She doesn’t think twice and sneaks her fingers in between her legs, slicking the digits with the wetness still lingering there. With how overstimulated she is, she has to bite down a whine at the first contact, not wanting to alert the boys she’s close by. But she knows it won’t be easy to control herself like that.

Every touch feels heavenly, especially with all that’s playing out right in front of her. It’s completely overwhelming and she’s drowning in it, but doesn’t seek a way out, happily welcoming the way it feels. It’s the best kind of overwhelming she can get.

She concentrates on the brothers and they’re not kissing anymore, only staring into each other’s eyes and letting all kinds of sounds escape their mouths as they keep working on their cocks. It’s a symphony that calls to her and she can’t resist, drawn in like they’re sirens singing to lure her in to her complete and utter destruction.

And she lets them have that control over her.

They’re a thing of beauty, both of them; the way their bodies move is mesmerizing, like they’re not mere mortals but creatures much more divine. They have a rhythm going on that cascades like an avalanche spilling down a mountain, getting more fast and frantic with every passing second. She bets it comes from many other times they’ve done this, and the thought alone is enough to make her shiver all over.

She leans against the wall when she picks up her pace, seeing Dean lose it completely, spurts of white shooting up at his chest and Sam’s hand. His mouth opens in a silent shout, but no sound comes out and she regrets the fact he’s holding back. But Sam doesn’t stop going, like he wants to prolong Dean’s release for as long as it’s possible, and she doesn’t blame him at all. It’s what she would do as well.

His mouth is parted still when Sam eventually lets go, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath he takes. He’s beautifully wrecked, the kind of stunning that you don’t see often, and it hits her with such a strength that it has her mind blacking out.

Dean gets back to working on Sam, then, and Sam melts into the bed, his eyes fluttering shut, like he can’t take it, like it’s too much and he needs to block one sense out to let the others work still. He writhes on the bed like a snake, arching into Dean’s touch, his back arching beautifully.

A whimper spills out of her mouth and echoes in the corridor when she feels those sparks enveloping her, telling her that it won’t be long before she falls over the edge. It feels better than ever, much more stronger, and she’s scared if she’ll survive when that time finally comes. Thankfully, the sound gets lost in the cacophony of groans that Sam keeps letting out, his hips rising from the bed as Dean keeps working on him.

Her legs are trembling by the time Dean brings Sam to his release and a shout rips from his throat, the sound travelling straight to her core. It’s enough to get her to the point of no return as well and she comes hard, her vision near to blacking out as the sensation explodes all over in her body. 

It’s so intense it makes her mind hazy and her body sway a bit, like she’s drunk on it, high from the sheer thrill. She tries to regain footing, raising her hand up to set it on the wall, but she slips, making the door open all the way as she fumbles to keep herself standing. 

Her cheeks are burning when Dean and Sam’s gazes snap to the door and slide over her form, but there’s no anger in them, only curiosity and surprise. She freezes, like a deer caught in the headlights, and desperately tries to come up with a way to explain herself, even though she knows it’s all obvious.

“I’m. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t,” she stutters, breathing heavily. “Fuck, I should-”

Dean’s the one to cut her off as he gets up from the bed, come still staining his body, glistening in the sharp light. She can’t tear her gaze away and he notices without a doubt, but she doesn’t have it in her to care. She’s way too gone to care. “Wait. You watched?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

She lowers her gaze in shame as she nods. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Dean says when he’s right in front of her and she raises his head, seeing Sam make his way to her as well. He’s moving gracefully, like when he’s hunting, and the sight is too much for her poor mind to handle. “It’s fine. Hell, even better than that, actually,” he adds, letting out a chuckle.

“What?” she whispers, utterly confused. Her breath catches in her throat when Sam and Dean surround her on both sides, trapping her in between their bodies. Her mind can’t process what’s happening, leaving her looking from one brother to the other as she waits for what’s going to happen next.

The smiles on their faces are mischievous and she looks at them expectantly as they entwine their fingers together, holding on tight. “You saw us and didn’t run away. Fuck, you stayed and…” Sam cuts off, winding his fingers around her wrist, raising her hand up to look at it more closely.

Her fingers are still wet with her juices, but she makes no move to pull her hand away. There’s no way she’ll be able to hide the evidence of what she was doing anyway, so what’s the point of trying to be modest now?

A smirk on Dean’s face is wide as he looks at her, his gaze piercing straight through her. It makes her shiver in all the right places. “You liked it.”

“I did,” she says, biting her lips at how small and vulnerable her voice sound. Or at how breathy it is. “I’ve always…”

“Always what?” Sam butts in, licking his full spit-slicked lips. “Imagined us together? Thought we were together?”

The only answer she has for him is a nod, the tension hanging in the air thick, keeping her from saying a word. She’s afraid it’ll ruin everything; truth be told, she’s scared she ruined everything already. They’ll probably tell her to get out and never say a word about what she saw, and she won’t make a move to stop it from happening if it does.

She shouldn’t have done that, but the feeling of shame is barely there compared to the need and desire that’s keeping her in check. And she doesn’t even find it in herself to be mad at that fact.

Dean shakes his head and a heartfelt chuckle spills from his lips. “Told you, Sammy,” he says, his eyes sparkling as he looks at his brother. When he turns his attention toward her, she freezes. There’s nothing but lust in his gaze and she holds her breath, waiting. “You’re lucky, you know that?”

“I am?” she lets out, wondering what the hell he means by that.

“Yeah,” he nods, taking her hand in his, and the contact feels like electricity, like sparks running right under her skin. “We’ve wanted you for a long time. As long as you say yes, welcome aboard.”

Sam grins and she swears the strength of his smile is comparable to the way sun shines, blinding but the most beautiful thing in the world. She smiles back without meaning to, unable to hold herself from doing it. “Like he said,” he confirms, looking at her like she’s waiting for her to say something.

Her heart skips a beat when she makes her decision, then thuds fast when she links her fingers with Sam as well. The nerves are long forgotten as they make their way onto the bed, falling onto it together, tangling their limbs together as they start to explore, smiling and chuckling all the way through.

And she can’t help but think that this is exactly how heaven feels like.


End file.
